Juntando a Papá y a mamá
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Una simple mentirita que le llama la atención a Leon, Sherry trata de juntar a Leon y a Claire ya que hace mucho tiempo no se hablan… (Cleon y Shake)
1. La soledad

_**Hola de nuevo espero que les guste mi fic de Resident Evil**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen…**_

_**Aclaraciones: la trama es mía, puede que cambie ciertas cosas … ._. espero que les guste mi loca idea XD los capítulos será aproximadamente de cuatro. Parejas que van a aparecer Jake x Sherry, Leon x Claire.**_

_**Summary: Una simple mentirita que le llama la atención a Leon, Sherry trata de juntar a Leon y a Claire ya que hace mucho tiempo no se hablan…**_

* * *

_**Juntando a Papá y a mamá**_

_La Soledad_

Durante la noche, Claire Redfield miro como su pequeña "niña", Sherry Birkin se cambiaba para ir a su primera cita, llevando un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas también usando unos zapatos que no tiene tacón altos sino uno mediano, para Sherry no era muy fácil caminar con tacones altos tenía miedo de tropezarse y caerse delante de las personas que estarían en el restaurante. Jake Muller se encontraba sentado en el blanco e cómodo sillón del living, su vestimenta era camisa negra y sus zapatos eran del mismo color y unos jeans grises. Suspiraba nervioso, pues es la primera cita que tenía con Sherry Birkin también es la primera vez que conoce a la tal Claire Redfield: quien le salvo a ella de los acontecimientos de Racoon City cuando era una niña inocente. Después las cosas que ocurrieron en Estados Unidos, Edonia y China, se fueron calmando poco a poco porque habían encontrado la cura para combatir al Virus-C. Jake percibía con su nariz el dulce perfume femenino, vio a la joven que salía del pasillo.

—Mi trabajo está hecho—murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto la rubia al voltea para mirarla.

—No…No dije nada

—Te ves genial súper chica—le decía este haciendo que ella se sonrojara. —Hermosa

El muchacho quedo anonadado al verla tan hermosa con ese vestido negro, ambos se despidieron de la pelirroja y se fueron del departamento, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, Jake se subió a su motocicleta, la chica se subió atrás y le abrazo fuerte para sostenerse. — ¡Agárrate fuerte súper chica! —levantaba su voz cuando salió del estacionamiento con velocidad acelerada.

—_Me trae recuerdos_—pensó Sherry con una sonrisa.

Claire se quedó acostada en su cama, con la vista pérdida en el techo, _¿Cómo fue que acepto tan rápido a Jake?_ Pues ella tenía que comprender que alguien llego a la vida de Sherry Birkin, aunque para ella siga siendo una niña inocente, tenía que entender que aquella muchacha ya era toda una mujer, tras los sucesos de China y Edonia aprendió a defenderse sola y mejorar un poco su puntería con las armas gracias a Jake. No por esas simples cosas, sino que se dio cuenta por la forma en que la mira, sabía que él se haría responsable en cuidarla, protegerla y en corresponderla, a pesar de ser el hijo de Wesker: físicamente es parecido a su padre, pero hay ciertos detalles que lo diferencian mucho de él.

Odiaba estar sola, pues siempre ha sentido acompañada por alguien; su hermano no estaba, se había ido a Brasil por un brote de Virus-C en San Pablo, ella con las ganas de acompañarlo pero su amiga Jill Valentine se encargaría de eso, ella trataba de poner su mente en blanco pero fue inútil porque se acordó de él, Leon Kennedy. Claire en ningún momento le había contado a Chris, lo que en verdad sentía por Kennedy, era más allá de la admiración y de la amistad, al enterarse que Leon fue acusado junto con Helena sobre la muerte del presidente, eso le preocupo mucho y aparte porque Sherry trabajaba para Simmons: pues ella no sabía nada de lo que hacía Simmons…No tenía nada que ver con él y con sus planes, su hermano le había llamado antes avisándole que –"Leon es inocente"- y que –"Simmons está muerto"-.

—Un enemigo menos—suspiro aliviada. —…Si Steve estuviera aquí, las cosas serían diferente.

_¿Por qué pensó en él?_ Porque el mismo Steve dijo en últimas palabras, que la amaba, cuando ella pensaba en Steve, era como ver el reflejo de Leon Kennedy y eso la ponía triste.

— _¿Qué será de la vida de Leon?_ _—_se preguntaba en su mente estando un poco intranquila.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el restaurante, Sherry se sentía un poco triste por dejarla sola a Claire, ahora que está saliendo con Jake _¿Quién va a estar con Claire? _Porque ella también sabía sobre el tal Steve quien antes de su muerte confeso sus sentimientos hacia la joven Redfield. El muchacho noto que algo no andaba bien con su chica, esa mirada triste y perdida…Le dio curiosidad para saber _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

— ¿Qué ocurre súper chica? —pregunto el muchacho al notar que su chica no probaba ningún bocado de su ensalada.

—E-Es solo que... que me preocupa Claire—contesto Sherry al dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo con ella? —volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada…solo que no quiero dejarla sola—respondió estando un poco nerviosa.

—Hey! Relájate, seguro que encontrara a alguien. —decía Jake al sonreír de lado. — Recuerdo que me dijiste que eran dos las personas que te salvaron.

— Pero qué dices Jake—hablo sin tomar en cuenta esa idea.

—Solo digo que, ¿Por qué no llamas al tal Leon? —interrogo el joven al darle ánimos.

Sherry se quedó en un estado pensativo, no quería molestar a Leon Kennedy solo para que vaya con Claire, eso sonaría algo muy directo…— ¿Tú crees? Jake—pregunto dudando.

—Créeme súper chica, porque no juegas un poco con las mentiras. —respondió al guiñarle un ojo.

Sherry sonrió de lado y se ruborizo un poco por el guiño que hizo el chico. —Espero que tu idea sea buena. —hablo con duda.

—Está bien, pero no lo hago porque tú lo dices—contradijo al hacer una mueca.

—Si claro. —decía Jake con un tono sarcástico y le sonreía. Su novia le hizo señas para qué cierre la boca, en ese momento la muchacha se encargó de llamarle por teléfono a Leon, quien al parecer tenía su celular apagado.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? —indago el joven estando de brazos cruzados.

—Nada, no atiende. —respondió al hacer una mueca triste. Ella volvió a guardar su celular y le dio un bocado a su ensalada.

—Relájate Sherry, cuando lleguemos al departamento lo intentaras otra vez. —sugirió este al agarrarle de la mano a ella.

—Gracias, Jake—le agradeció con una sonrisa leve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él se levantó de su cama con sus ojos algo ojerosos y su rostro reflejaba el cansancio, se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, al notar la hora que marcaba el reloj hizo que escupa el líquido que contenía en su boca. Leon no podía creer que durmió casi todo el día. Hace mucho que no dormía tanto, como por el momento no estaba en servicio, esta era una de las siestas más largas que había tomado: levanto sus brazos, estirándose para luego bostezar. Reviso su celular que se encontraba sin baterías, mientras dejo cargando dicho objeto, vio que tuvo tres llamadas perdidas departe de Sherry Birkin pero ningún mensaje de voz.

— ¿Sherry? —decía Leon un poco preocupado. — ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Trato de devolverle la llamada pero ella no atendía, volvió a intentarlo dos veces más pero nada. —Seguramente no era nada… Capaz quería hablar conmigo—se dijo el mismo suspirando nervioso. Se dio una larga ducha y después se fue a acostarse en su cama, su mente estaba perdida recordando una y otra vez a Ada Wong, de las muchas circunstancias u obstáculos donde se había cruzado con ella, siempre le dejaba un extraño hueco en su interior, cuando la mira despiertan sus sentimientos pero al irse solo le deja una horrible desilusión… Pensando que Ada Wong podría ser la mujer ideal, esa misma mujer era un caso perdido e atrayente, al quedar pensando muchas veces en ella no solo era una desilusión sino también una terrible decepción, que las copas de wisky solucionaba su _hueco_ que estaba en su interior, Leon Kennedy no ha tenido muchas charlas con Claire Redfield porque habían discutido sobre Ada Wong, al fin y al cabo la pelirroja siempre tuvo la razón… Si el tuviera la razón, la espía ya estaría aquí en su departamento acompañándolo.

—"_Leon no me gusta verte así"_ _—_recordaba este cuando tuvo una pequeña charla frente a frente con Claire.

Kennedy sabía que ella lo quería como amigo y entendía su preocupación por la 'extraña relación' entre la espía y el, pero sabe lo que hacía, no le importaba los obstáculos, Leon quería estar con Ada. Aunque la mismísima espía solo lo utilizaba para cubrirse su propia vida y para devolverle el favor. —"_Lo sé, pero tú no la conoces como yo la conozco a ella"_—se acordó lo que le dijo a Claire.

—"_¿Acaso ella siente algo por ti?"_

—"_Si pienso que sí. ¡No te metas en mi vida Claire!"_

— "_¡Leon tu no entiendes a lo que me refiero…Y-Yo t-te…!"—_ fue lo último que recordó con su suave voz femenina, comprendió que fue un ingenuo al gritarle de esa manera, se sentía un estúpido porque ella era una gran amiga que lo comprendía y lo escuchaba a pesar de ciertos comportamientos de la chica. Ahora solo le acompañaba su soledad.

Su celular volvió a sonar, al atender la llamada se fijó el nombre.

— ¿Hola? Sherry—hablo por el celular.

— _¡Hola Leon!_ _—Decía ella con voz emocionada_. _— ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, creo…—dudaba de lo que decía. — ¿En dónde estás?

—_En un restaurante, con Jake. ¿Leon en serio estas bien?_

— ¿Estas con Jake? Bien confió en el—hablo serio e ignoraba la pregunta.

— ¡_Leon no respondiste mi pregunta!_

—Estoy bien. Sherry ya te lo dije.

— _¿Seguro?_

—Sí, estoy bien—reafirmaba su situación pero sabía que dudaba.

—_Entonces…Escucha esto Leon, Claire está embarazada._ _—_hablo Sherry mientras evitaba reírse.

— ¿Claire embarazada? Y ¿de quién? —interrogo este anonadado.

—_De su novio, pues claro… Pero ese tipo le abandono con un niño en camino._ _—_insinuaba.

—Hmm ¿Chris lo sabe? …Porque iré yo mañana.

—_Sí, Chris lo sabe, casi mata a ese maldito por abandonar a su hermana. Está bien, le avisare a Claire—_decía ella.

— ¡No quiero que sea una sorpresa! —interrumpió. —Me iré a dormir, Sherry nos vemos mañana entonces. Adiós.

—_Adiós, Leon. Y suerte._ _—_colgó ella la llamada.

"_¿Suerte?"_ Eso no entendió pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que se fue a acostarse a dormir, porque mañana por lo menos cambiaría su rutina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Se lo creyó? —pregunto Jake frunciendo el ceño. Miro a la joven que asentía con la cabeza, él no podía creer que el mismísimo Leon Kennedy allá caído en una simple y patética mentira, algo le decía que todo esto podría terminar mal para Súper chica.

—Solo hay que esperar hasta mañana. —musito Sherry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh! Bueno, como digas súper chica. Volvamos al departamento. —dijo este al dejar dinero arriba de la mesa y un poco de propina para el mozo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, al principio dudaba mucho en subirlo :s, en fin n_n espero que sea de su agrado :3**_

_**:D Me despido por hoy ¡Sayonara! **_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	2. Los problemas de una mentira y la soluci

_Los problemas de una mentira y la solución._

Al día siguiente, Leon se había preparado para ir a visitar a su amiga, ya que se enteró de que estaba embarazada y de alguna forma quería ayudarla porque podría estar triste y eso afectaría a su bebe, salió de su departamento, bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose directamente al estacionamiento; saco sus llaves para buscar su vehículo que era una camioneta gris, subió y se fue rumbo al edificio "Rokert" donde sabía enterado que su antigua compañera vivía allí. Quería que esto fuese una sorpresa para ella, ya que hace mucho que no se hablan, él quería saber algunas cosas sobre el novio de Claire y del bebe que estaba esperando, sin duda fue una noticia inesperada y por su curiosidad quería averiguar más sobre el tema.

Cuando Leon llego al lugar, revisando la dirección "Calle Brooklyn 567 entre Walas 556", observo todo su alrededor; todavía había vida en Washington, porque el virus –C ya fue controlada hace un par de años atrás. —Espero que todo esto se solucione—murmuro al avanzar unos pasos más para entrar al edificio, como Sherry le dio algunos datos durante esta mañana por mensajes de texto, este se guiaba buscando el número y la letra alfabética –"_6M_ _sexto piso, al fondo y dobla a la izquierda."- _Puede que no sea buena guía pero le servía de algo esta pequeña dirección dentro del lugar. —Bueno, creo que es este—decía al levantar su mirada al número que tenía la puerta, toca el timbre y se queda esperando.

Mientras del otro lado, Jake con su piyama celeste puesta estaba recostado en el sofá buscando canales para poder distraerse —Nada-Nada, muy tonto, demasiado cursi—repetía el joven al tocar los botones del control remoto, su novia estaba sentada en el sofá mediano de color blanco, se encontraba leyendo un libro, estando tan concentrada que el timbre interrumpió su lectura y se alarmo un poco.

—Jake ¿puedes abrir la puerta? —pidió la chica al cerrar el libro.

—Ha…—suspiro un poco cansado —Como digas.

Se levantó del sofá caminando descalzo hacia la puerta, pregunto quién era y al saber la respuesta solo sonrió de lado, miro la hora 11:30 a.m no vio a la pelirroja levantarse de su cama. —Hola Leon. —saludo al dejarlo entrar.

—Hola Jake, ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto mientras pasaba al departamento.

—Bien, por el momento. —respondió al cerrar la puerta despacio.

—Hola Leon—saludo Sherry en voz baja y fue directamente a abrazarlo.

—Ha pasado tiempo Sherry y ¿Claire? ¿En dónde está? —interrogo al no verla en el living.

—Ella sigue durmiendo, ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarla por ti? —decía con una leve sonrisa.

—N-No deja que iré yo, quiero darle una sorpresa a ella y al bebe—interrumpió este al dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga.

—Hey! Creo que estas en serios problemas—le hablo Jake estando de brazos cruzados.

—No creí que Leon cayera en eso—insinuó extrañada —Además no tenía otra mentira.

—Podrías haberle dicho que estaba enferma, eso siempre funciona.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo dudando. —No lo sé, espero que esto logre unirlos.

—Es mejor que esperemos que pasa después ¿no? —sugirió al sentarse nuevamente en el sofá y agarrando el control remoto.

—Está bien, Jake—asintió con la cabeza, se acercó hacia él y lo beso en su frente.

Leon al entrar en esa habitación, estaba viéndola dormir tan tranquila: se veía tan linda _¿linda?_ Es su mejor amiga debería tener cuidado con lo que piensa, noto que se movió un poco y eso hizo que dejara a un lado sus pensamientos, no creyó encontrarla de dormilona, camino silenciosamente asomándose hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por las cortinas verde claro de un solo tirón corrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

— ¡Arriba Claire!

—Sherry te dije muchas veces que no me despertaras a esta hora—hablo ella al levantarse de su cama estando despeinada.

—No soy Sherry, además no me culpes por despertarte—dijo Leon al mirarla.

— ¿Leon? —dijo extrañada, al verlo de perfil el destello que resaltaba con los rayos del sol, parecía un sueño. Claire negó varias veces con la cabeza, porque se había sonrojado un poco al verlo adentro de su habitación —Hola Leon. Te puedo pedir algo.

— ¿Sí?, Claire

— ¿Puedes salir de mi cuarto? —le pidió con voz serena.

—Oh! Si y me disculpo por la entrada que hice—insinuó al llevarse su mano hacia la nuca.

—N-No importa, me sorprende tu visita—decía al desviar la mirada para esconder su pequeño rubor.

El se retiro del cuarto para irse una vez más hacia el living donde se encontraría el otro par, Jake estaba comiendo una manzana roja y Sherry estaba preparando café. Ellos dos disimulaban al notar que cierto agente observaba las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa, la muchacha hacia señales a su novio para que dijera algo, el chico hacia caras de malhumorado pero luego termino aceptando.

—Oye, Leon ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —pregunto Jake mientras estaba sentado en la silla jugando con una manzana roja.

—Hasta ahora nada, mis servicios como agente no terminaron pero si estoy descansando. —respondió al sentarse en el sofá.

—Ajam…si. Entonces ¿estás de vacaciones no? —volvió a preguntar sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Sí, digamos que sí.

Claire estaba saliendo del pasillo, se sujetaba su cabello largo en una sola coleta, llevaba puesto una remera negra con un shot de jeans gris oscuro y zapatillas del mismo color. —Sherry ¿Preparaste mi café? —interrogo al acercarse hacia la cocina.

—Sí, aquí te lo dejo—contesto al dejarle la tasa sobre la mesada, — ¿Leon tú no quieres uno?

—N-No gracias Sherry, ya desayune.

La muchacha sentía un ambiente incomodo respecto a aquellos dos, sabía que la mentira que le dijo a Kennedy no iba a terminar para nada bien.

—Claire ¿qué es eso de que tu novio te dejo? —interrogo el rubio al mirarla.

— ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? —no entendía nada.

—Tu novio, el que te dejo con un bebe. —respondió el agente al fruncir el ceño.

—Yo no estuve embarazada—musito Claire estando de brazos cruzados. Ambos le dirigieron la mirada a Jake y a Sherry, como ninguno de los dos no dijeron nada, ya se habían dado cuenta que estaban en serios problemas.

—Jake, Sherry ¿Tienen algo para decirnos? —interrogó este al levantarse de su asiento.

—Solo fue una pequeña mentirita piadosa—hablaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

—Y ¿Por qué? —pregunto Claire estando al lado de Leon.

—Para que estén juntos. —contesto Sherry con una sonrisa torcida.

—…Esta bien, ya hablaremos de esto después Sherry—le advirtió la pelirroja al señalarla.

—Bueno, lo siento.

Aquellos dos se habían retirado del departamento para salir a caminar dejando solos a la otra pareja. —Espero que Claire no esté molesta—musito la rubia apenada.

— ¡Hey! Tranquila súper chica, no creo que está molesta contigo, si yo fui a quien se le ocurrió esa idea patética—contradijo al apoyarle su mano en el hombro.

—Pero no parecía patética la idea, a mi me gusto, Jake—se levanto del sofá para abrazarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon y Claire caminaban por la ciudad, ninguno dijo nada durante todo el día, ella le parecía extraño verlo otra vez, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. En cambio, el se encogía de hombros buscando algo para charlar con ella. La joven sospechaba respecto a Leon que posiblemente el volvió porque no consiguió con su objetivo de conquistar a Ada Wong, eso le irritaba mucho saber noticias sobre aquella espía.

— ¿Cómo esta Chris? —pregunto al mantener su vista horizontal.

—El está bien, sigue con su deber como capitán de la BSAA—respondió al mirarlo de reojo.

—Me alegro por el— musito con una pequeña sonrisa. —Por lo que veo, Jake cuida muy bien de ustedes dos.

—Eh? Si pero él se encarga de proteger a Sherry y a mí nadie me tiene que estar vigilando—hablo con un tono serena.

—Ya veo, ¿Qué opinas de la mentira que hicieron ellos dos? —dijo este sacando el tema.

—No lo sé, creo que Sherry quería juntar a una "familia", ya sabes cómo es ella, nosotros somos su familia—contesto un poco apenada por recordar lo que ocurrió en Racoon City.

—Lo sé, pero tu pareces mas a una madre para ella… —hablo Leon al quedarse un poco pensativo. —_…Entonces, yo sería el padre._

—Leon, Sherry te trata como su papá.

—Sí, lo entiendo pero no me imagino como "un buen padre" ¿entiendes lo que digo? —hablo al inclinar un poco la cabeza, se guardaba sus manos adentro de los bolsillos. —Cuando estuvimos en China, la protegí como pude, pero alguien se adelanto.

—No te sientas mal, Leon, se lo que ha pasado…Tú no tienes la culpa—le consolaba la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro.

—Gracias Claire—le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. —Me hacías falta…

La pelirroja no quería caer en sus ilusiones, en sus pensamientos negaba muchas veces que Leon Kennedy la necesitara en este momento, porque también tenía a Ada, ella sabe que está siendo un poco celosa cada vez que la nombra, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo esta Steve? —interrogo el rubio.

— ¿Steve? —repitió la joven estando extrañada, porque a quien había nombrado Leon le causaba un pequeño dolor en su interior. —L-Leon… Steve falleció hace unos años atrás —respondió en seco.

—D-Discúlpame, lo siento mucho Claire—decía Kennedy sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—N-No importa, está todo bien, Leon—dijo la pelirroja al levantarle el mentón para verlo a los ojos. —Todo estará bien, Leon— insinuó con una simpática sonrisa.

— ¿Piensas en castigar a Sherry? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—N-No pienso que tiene sus motivos para hacer esto. —respondió al darle la espalda.

—Bueno, es mejor volver al departamento ¿no? —dijo al verla de reojo.

—Sí, volvamos quiero tomar café, jajaja—decía la pelirroja al reírse un poco.

Estaban volviendo al edificio, la joven Redfield había notado que el agente casi la toma de mano; solo ocurrió un ligero choque entre sus manos a lo que él, se disculpo por eso, tanto como Claire: Leon Kennedy sentía un nudo en la garganta, esto no le había pasado con Ada. Y esta chica hacia despertar otras cosas; no era la atracción física, sino ese ardor sentimental que el siempre lo desperdiciaba en otra mujer. No obstante, creía que aquella mujer que desaparecía con tan solo pestañar los ojos, podría corresponderla…Hasta ahora, no le correspondió en ningún momento.

— ¿Leon te encuentras bien? —le preguntaba Claire al darle un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

—Eh? S-Si estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—N-No solo porque estabas un poco pálido. —decía la muchacha al detener sus pasos justo quedando al frente de la puerta para ingresar al edificio. — ¿Te estás alimentando bien?

—Claro que sí, no es necesario que te preocupes—hablo al guiñarle el ojo.

—Bueno, está bien.

Para no dar vueltas con las preguntas preocupantes de la joven Redfield, ambos ingresaron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, sin decirse nada, llegaron al departamento.

—Creo que me iré. —insinuó Leon al suspirar exhausto por la caminata.

— ¿Tan rápido? —interrumpió Jake al abrir la puerta. — ¿Qué onda?

— ¡Jake! —le llamo su novia del otro lado de la puerta.

—N-No pasa nada, Jake. —dijo Claire con un pequeño rubor.

—Jajaj, no importa ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto volverlos a ver. —decía el rubio mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

—Pídele que se quede a dormir, Claire—le sugirió Jake Muller al darle un pequeño codazo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por mí no hay problema que haya otro hombre en la casa, jajaj—dijo en tono burlón.

—Claire, si tú lo amas…no lo dejes ir así. —musito la rubia al sonreír de lado. Al escuchar eso, la joven pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarlo.

— ¡Leon! —le llamo al ir corriendo hacia él, detuvo con sus manos la puerta del ascensor.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? —se odio a ella misma por ser tan directa con sus preguntas.

—Ehmm, no tengo nada que hacer, así que…Esta bien—acepto de inmediato y salió rápido del ascensor. —Pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

—No te preocupes, iremos después a tu departamento para ir a buscarla. —dijo su amiga con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias, Claire—volvió a agradecerle.

La muchacha no podía contenerse y lo abrazo con fuerza sin decirle nada, los otros dos se miraron mutuamente y chocaron sus manos murmurando en voz baja, —'Lo logramos'.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**:3 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ñ.ñ**_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


	3. Acordándome de ti

_Acordándome de ti_

Por la mañana el reloj marcaba las 9:00 a.m, se movía a un lado a otro porque los rayos del sol le daba justo en su rostro, Leon se levanta de la cama y al ver que este cuarto tenía un baño, el directamente entro para lavarse su cara; para así despabilarse del sueño, se llevo sus manos hacia la frente, estaba tibio, le dolía un poco pero no se preocupo por ello. Al salir del baño, observo todo su alrededor vio que esta habitación era de Chris Redfield, este se tapo la boca para que no despertara a nadie con su risa. —Se ve que Claire aun sigue vigilando a su hermano—murmuro evitando reírse. Miro las fotografías familiares en donde los hermanos Redfield aparecían con unos ancianos y otro era una foto familiar.

—Seguramente esos ancianos que están en la foto, son los abuelos de Chris y de Claire—dedujo al colocar los marcos en su lugar, Leon continuo yéndose a la cocina al ver que alguien ya estaba despierto fue a hacerle compañía. — ¿Claire? —pronuncio frunciendo el ceño.

—Leon creí que seguías descansando —decía ella al darle un sorbo a su café. — ¿Quieres? —le pregunto al mostrarle la taza.

—Si, por favor.

— ¿Cómo anda "_la amistad"_ de Jake y Chris? —interrogo el agente extrañado al ver una fotografía de aquellos dos jodiendo a Sherry y a Claire.

—Bastante bien, a pesar que hubo muchas discusiones en el medio y separaciones pero está muy bien—contesto la joven al darle la taza de café.

—Me alegro por ellos, ¿todavía controlas a tu hermano?

— Qué dices Leon ¿Yo controlarlo a Chris? Por favor—contradecía en tono burlón.

El muchacho le intimidaba con la mirada, ella se ruborizo un poco, lo miro de igual manera había una pequeña chispa entre los dos y eso se notaba en el ambiente, aunque ninguno se decía nada _tierno, _ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. —Me conoces bien, Leon— insinuó la pelirroja al alejarse un poco de él.

—Claro que sí. Además te necesitaba —hablo al terminar de beber su café.

— ¿Me necesitabas? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Pues claro, eres mi amiga fiel—contesto en tono burlón.

—_Amiga…Creí que me necesitabas de verdad_—se decía ella en su mente, inclino su cabeza quedando decepcionada por lo que había escuchado.

En ese momento, Leon Kennedy comenzó a toser, se llevo sus manos hacia la frente sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, de apoco su vista se nublaba. Claire se acerco hacia él, estaba preocupada por lo_ inesperado_ que estaba ocurriendo; Sherry y Jake vieron la escena e se fueron a ayudarlo, — ¡Leon, Leon! —Levantaba su voz la joven Redfield, — ¿Qué te sucede?

El agente cayó al suelo inconscientemente, Sherry apoyo su mano en la frente de él que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Jake y Claire lo llevaron a la cama, —Leon…—murmuro ella con voz desanimada, le coloco en su frente una toalla húmeda, no se esperaba esto, la joven lo vio que estaba pálido pero no creía que iba a terminar así.

—Creo que no se alimentaba bien—musito Muller al estar de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Quién sabe? Recuerda que estaba con ojeras cuando lo vimos llegar—aclaraba el muchacho con certeza. —En mi opinión estuvo deprimido.

—Veo que tu también estuviste así, Jake ¿no?

—Solo si, se trata de una ex novia. —dijo cortante.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

—Claire, no te preocupes…El estará bien pero mientras tanto esta a su lado, lo necesitara mucho mas—le aconsejo el joven al retirarse de la habitación.

—Gracias…Jake.

En el living, Sherry Birkin caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando algunas pastillas para que le bajara la fiebre a Leon, pero no encontraba nada. — ¡Hey! Súper chica—hablo el llamándole la atención.

—Ahora no puedo Jake, tengo que buscar las pastillas para mi padre—decía la rubia mientras registraba los cajones y por los muebles.

— ¿Padre?

— ¿Yo dije eso?

—Sí, Sherry—afirmaba estando confundido.

—L-Lo sé, Jake ya sabes que Leon y Claire son como mis padres adoptivos—hablo con voz serena.

—Si lo sé y te entiendo, tú por lo menos los tienes a ellos dos, pero yo no tengo a nadie a mi lado—decía el muchacho con voz desanimada y le daba la espalda a su novia.

—No digas esas cosas Jake, me tienes a mí y a ellos, incluso a Chris y a Jill—le dijo para darle ánimos a su pareja, apoyo su mano en el hombro para que no se sienta solo. —Se que tu padre cometió muchos errores pero… Ya sabes, Chris y Jill a pesar que te llevaste mal con ellos, de todas formas te quieren igual. Hasta son capaces de tratarte como su hijo—continuaba hablando ella.

—Mi padre no merece ser perdonado—insinuó en tono molesto y hacia un puño.

—…Jake

El silencio que dejaba en el entorno quedaba horrible, la muchacha lo observo triste porque sentía su dolor, sabe que él no quiere ser como Albert Wesker, pero había algo que Jake tenía y el otro no, eso por esto mismo Sherry lo nombro _corazón, sentimientos. _—…Jake tu eres diferente, no me importa si eres hijo de un maldito como Wesker, ¡tú no serás como él!—decía la rubia al levantar un poco la voz, directamente lo abrazo con fuerza, el chico había quedado conmovido por lo último que dijo su novia.

—Te amo, Sherry—decía al corresponderle el abrazo.

—Yo también te amo Jake. —dijo ella al robarle un tierno beso.

En la habitación de Chris, ella observo que su amigo no se despertaba, por este motivo Claire tenía miedo de su salud, sentía que faltaba algo en donde Leon Kennedy tenía que contarle, ¿algún secreto? Aunque él no era de ocultar cosas así, era sincero al decir la verdad, -_¿Qué será?-_ Desde ahora en adelante, Claire Redfield estará a cargo de cuidarlo.

—C-Claire—murmuro este con los ojos casi cerrados y con una voz débil e ronca.

— ¿Qué pasa Leon? —interrogo al asomarse.

—Yo…t-te a-amo— insinuó al cerrar sus ojos.

—L-Leon…—susurro con rubor—_Siempre te ame._ —se dijo en su mente. Reviso la temperatura del termómetro que le saco del brazo, 40° grados de temperatura tenía su _amigo_ ya estaba delirando, las dudas la rodearon por completo pero sentía que era verdad, aunque le gustaría escuchar lo que dijo cuando este consiente y libre de la fiebre, —A veces no te entiendo Leon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron rápido, el agente se comportaba de una manera cariñosa con su _amiga_, pero ella aun no quería caer en sus ilusiones porque en cada pesadilla, este siempre nombraba a Ada Wong; a pesar que estaba sentada a su lado, Leon todavía pensaba en ella o más bien, sufría por la culpa de la espía y eso la sacaba de quicio porque sentía lastima por su antiguo compañero. —_Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, Leon_— se decía Claire en sus pensamientos. Cuando lo veía dormir tan tranquilo, miraba sus labios: esa tentación de probarlos una sola vez pero sentía una barrera que la separaba de Leon.

Sherry y Jake tuvieron una pequeña cita en el mismo restaurante, ambos hablaban sobre la conexión que había entre Claire y Leon; sentían que faltaba algo, necesitaban una idea más para juntarlos definitivamente, con el tema del agente Kennedy se encontraba enfermo, podría ser una buena oportunidad para la joven Redfield…

—Claire tiene que jugar bien sus cartas—insinuó Jake en tono burlón.

—Hmm en mi opinión ya jugó con sus cartas pero parece que es el turno de Leon—dijo Sherry al sonreír de lado.

—Misión cumplida—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, chocando las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Alguna última idea señorita Birkin? —interrogo el muchacho al guiñarle un ojo.

—S-Si, ahora que lo dices si tengo una—contestaba la joven estando sonrojada.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es su idea?

—Una cita en este restaurante, junto con Leon y Claire ¿Qué te parece?

—Y ¿Leon vigilándome? Hmmm nah. —respondió con cierto tono de arrogante.

— ¡Jake!

— ¡Hey! Solo fue una broma súper chica, por mi no hay problema—contradijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos terminaban riéndose por sus tontas ideas que tuvieron antes pero que nunca las utilizaron para juntar a los otros dos, estas ideas un poco locas que se le ocurrieron han salido bastante bien, sin ningún problema. El tema era esperar a que Leon Kennedy se recupere al lado de Claire Redfield, una idea tan común que le pareció bien para estos dos.

—Vamos al departamento—sugirió el muchacho al tomarla de la mano.

—Está bien, espero que todo siga así…Que nuestros planes sigan saliendo bien. —hablo la rubia al apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—Tranquila…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una semana de la recuperación de Leon Kennedy, las cosas seguían saliendo más o menos bien, porque la pelirroja cayó en sus ilusiones y cada vez le insinuaba algo a su compañero respecto a las palabras lindas que le decía cuando estaba delirando en fiebre. Este ni siquiera recordaba lo que decía, apenas recuerda que tuvo un desmayo y que se sentía acompañado por un _ángel guardián._ Sabía que sonaba algo exagerado pero él lo veía de esa forma, hasta darse cuenta que Claire estuvo allí. Un problema que ocurrió fue cuando el agente descubrió el plan de Jake y Sherry, para juntarlos de forma definitiva, aunque dentro de todo le agradaba lo que escuchaba pero dudaba por los resultados de aquel plan. Ambos jóvenes realizaron su plan, Jake se encargo de vendarle los ojos a Claire y Sherry hizo lo mismo a Leon, cosa que ellos dos les guiaban el camino con un solo objetivo: juntarlos en el bar y tener aquella cita entre los cuatro.

—Hmm Sherry ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Leon fingiendo sorpresa, el sabia más o menos de que se trataba el plan, de alguna forma eso le gustaba.

—Vamos a comer, tengo tantas cosas que contarte Leon. —respondía sin decirle a donde se iban.

Del otro lado de la vereda, Jake estaba guiando a Claire hasta el restaurante, — ¿Cuánto falta Jake? —interrogaba ella un poco nerviosa.

—Ya lo sabrás Claire, falta poco. —contesto el chico tratando de evitar reírse del plan.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al lugar, los traviesillos del plan les quitaron las vendas a los otros dos, nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron allí parados intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. — ¡¿Sorpresa?! —exclamo Sherry con una sonrisa torcida y con nervios por la reacción de "sus padres adoptivos" como los llamaría ella. Muller disimulaba y al sentir ese momento incomodo porque los dos adultos no decían nada, este directamente señalaba a su pareja como la responsable de la idea.

— ¿Van a entrar? —interrogo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh? Creí que estaban enojados—decía la rubia al suspirar aliviada.

—Hmm ¿Por qué deberíamos estar enojados? —insinuó el agente estando de brazos cruzados, sin entender nada.

— ¡Que mas da entremos, me muero de hambre!—musito Muller empujando a los tres para que entren al restaurante.

— ¡Jake! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

— ¿Qué?

Leon Kennedy usaba una vestimenta de camisa blanca con unos jeans de color negro y zapatos del mismo color, en cambio Jake usaba una camisa gris, unos jeans de color azul oscuro, llevando una corbata de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color para combinar, ambos chicos parecían "hermanos" porque estaban vestidos casi iguales, solo los colores de su ropa los diferenciaban. Claire Redfield mostraba su lindo vestido rojo con detalles negros que le pasaba sus rodillas, Sherry usaba un vestido negro con detalles azules y que solo llegaban arriba de las rodillas.

— ¿Cuándo creció tanto Sherry? —se interrogaba el rubio en su mente, mientras observaba a "su niña" toda una mujer, quien también se acercaba a su pareja.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? —le pregunto Claire al ver a la otra pareja.

—Hmm creo que si

—Ya es grande.

—Es como decir, ayer era una niña siendo rescatada por nosotros y ahora es toda una dama. —hablo este expresando su cariño como todo "padre".

—Lo que dijiste sonó tierno, Leon.

Un mozo se acerco hacia ellos para preguntarles sobre alguna reservación de mesa, en la cual Sherry Birkin asintió con la cabeza, el sujeto los guio hacia su mesa que estaba casi al final de todo, ya que era un día tranquilo y el restaurante estaba lleno.

—Vaya tenias todo preparado ¿no? Sherry—decía Leon impresionado.

—Pues claro, quiero que este día sea único—dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Dejen de parlotear, es hora de comer!—exclamo Muller al ver que los mozos les dejaba a cada uno la comida que habían pedido.

Todos comían y hablaban sobe ciertos temas del pasado, Jake Muller comprendió los obstáculos y las causa que habían vivido Leon, Claire y Sherry en Racoon City, pero al parecer el agente no sabía nada de un tal "Albert Wesker" por lo general, la joven Redfield le contaba pequeños detalles que sabia por parte de su hermano, cosa que Jake fue justando algunas piezas del rompe cabezas. —Sí, Chris me conto esas cosas pero prefiero hablarlo en otro momento—sugirió el chico con voz cortante.

La pelirroja entendió por el comportamiento del chico, capaz su infancia no fue del todo _lindo o divertido _ como todo niño, en ese sentido tanto como él y Sherry vivieron en situaciones prácticamente casi iguales, pero Jake Muller creció teniendo una madre y Sherry Birkin…Bueno, creció con una familia que de apoco ya no le tomaban en cuenta, porque sus padres se concentraban en sus experimentos. —Bueno, me tengo que ir Claire—hablo el agente al levantarse de la mesa.

— ¡Espera Leon! —reacciono la joven Redfield al agarrarlo del brazo.

—Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—No te puedes ir en un momento como este, es mejor disfrutarlo. —hablo ella con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero después me voy tengo algunas cosas que hacer—contradijo el rubio al suspirar intranquilo.

Los cuatro escucharon una suave melodía, Jake sonrió de manera malicioso y le golpeo un pequeño codazo a Leon; quien estaba sentado a su lado, —Invita a Claire—le dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera se bailar. —decía este con voz baja y se negaba en sacar a bailar a una chica.

— ¿En quién estas pensando Leon? En este preciso momento—interrogo el chico mirándolo indiferente.

—_En…Ada…Ada Wong._ —se contesto aquella pregunta en su mente, negó con la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada en la pelirroja. —_…Ya no te corresponde estar atrás de otra, entonces me quedo con…con._

Leon se levanto de su asiento nuevamente, camino unos pasos y le ofreció su mano a Claire, Jake Muller sonrió de lado —_Vaya este hombre me sorprende_ —pensó al ver tal escena. La muchacha acepto estrechando su mano, el se la llevo a la pista de baile donde habían otras parejas reunidas bailando con la melodía suave y lenta.

—Míralos Jake—hablo Sherry con ternura.

—Parece que alguien más quiere bailar—insinuó al mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Y-Yo? Por favor Jake, ni siquiera sé bailar.

—Creo que ya escuche eso antes, pero no sé de dónde. —decía el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—N-No te estoy obligando que bailes conmigo Jake. —dijo la chica con un pequeño rubor.

—Pero yo si quiero. —aclaraba al llevársela a la pista.

Mientras que estos dos se juntaron con las demás parejas, Leon Kennedy se ponía un poco nervioso porque se sentía un inútil para bailar. —Esto es incomodo—dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo no sé bailar, Claire.

—Ah! Lo dices por eso, bueno yo te enseño—sugirió ella al guiñarle el ojo. —Apoya tu mano izquierda en mi cintura.

—En tu cintura…—repitió nervioso—Esta bien.

El escuchaba a su compañera, apoyo su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y con la otra le agarraba la mano de la chica, Claire se reía por las caras que hacia el muchacho cuando le pedía que bailen un poco mas juntos. —Izquierda, derecha, izquierda…Viste no es tan difícil—hablo al ver el progreso de los pasos lentos.

—Creí que iba ser difícil—decía Leon quedando perdido en los ojos de su acompañante. Ella desvió su mirada y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, — ¿Qué haces Claire?

—Nada, solo que… me pregunto cómo estaría Chris si se entera de…—dudaba en terminar la frase, ella piensa que el sigue pensando en la espía. Pero como ahora estaba a su lado, prefirió contárselo en este mismo lugar, porque notaba que había una chispa ente él y ella…

— ¿Qué pasa con Chris?

—De que me enamore de ti, Leon… No me preguntes los motivos. —contesto Claire al separarse de él y retroceder.

—Creo que sucedió algo, Sherry—decía Jake al dejar de bailar con su pareja. —Claire salió del restaurante.

— ¿Qué? Todo era perfecto.

Ambos vieron como Kennedy fue atrás de ella para detenerla, estos dos pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, Sherry vio que Leon atrapo a Claire, eso también le llamo la atención a Jake, quien estaba a su lado. —Vamos a espiarlos—sugirió la joven al buscar un escondite.

—El plan salió bien, súper chica—musito este al esconderse detrás de un muro, para espiar la escena de aquellos dos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando Jake? Hace poco estaban bailando tranquilamente y se fue todo…—hablaba la rubia estando molesta. El chico hacia que escuchaba sus quejas, para no dar más preámbulos directamente le tapo la boca con la palma de su mano.

—Hey deberías callarte un poco, yo también quiero ver a estos dos—le susurro en el oído en tono sereno.

La joven Redfield retrocedía, tenía miedo de que todo se pierda: su amistad con él, miedo a no ser correspondida…Tenia que admitir que se volvió a enamorar de Leon Kennedy pero todavía existía una barrera que los separaba a ambos. —Leon aléjate de mi.

— ¿Qué sucede Claire? ¿Acaso no la pasaste bien conmigo?—interrogo el agente tratando de acercarse a ella.

—Sí pero… Tengo miedo—contesto la muchacha al desviar su mirada. —Es que de verdad… te amo.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose de una manera mutua, se tomaron de la mano. Leon comprendió que la última vez que había charlado con ella, entendió que trato de decirle esas palabras. Como él estaba enterrado en su mundo con otra persona que no llega ni a decirle un _te quiero_, pues le resultaba doloroso y mas que sentía que lastimaba a una persona que apreciaba mucho y de los pocos días que estuvo en su departamento, lo paso genial dentro de todo a pesar de los planes de Sherry y Jake para juntarlos, eso no tenia problema de hecho se divertía mucho. Leon asomaba su rostro poco a poco para juntar sus labios con los de ella pero algo lo detuvo e interrumpió toda la escena…

— ¡Claire! —le llamo Chris llegando del otro lado de la vereda.

— ¿Chris? —lo nombro al voltear para mirarlo.

—Hola Claire.

Su hermana fue a correr para abrazarlo con fuerza, las risas de felicidad que provenían de los hermanos Redfield se mezclaban formando solo en uno, lo extrañaba mucho y ahora volver a verlo nuevamente la hacía feliz, le relajaba saber que su hermano estaba bien. —Ah! Hola Leon—saludo el muchacho al estrechar su mano con el agente.

—Sí, lo mismo digo amigo, Chris—decía al estrechar su mano.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—E-Ehh nada Chris solo venimos a festejar. —contesto Leon estando nervioso. —Por cierto, debo irme Claire gracias por todo y bienvenido a casa Chris.

El agente Kennedy se retiro dejando a los otros dos ahí parados así como si nada hubiera pasado, Claire se encogió de hombros porque estuvo tan cerca de recibir un beso, Chris la miro de reojo y comenzó a sospechar ciertas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió en este lugar. —Me voy a casa para cocinarte tu comida favorita, Chris—insinuaba al avanzar unos pasos firmes.

—Sí, no te preocupes Claire, yo después te sigo. —le hablo al sonreír de lado. —Salgan ustedes dos de su escondite.

—Hola Chris—saludo Sherry al abrazarlo con fuerza como dándole la bienvenida.

—Chris. —saludo de forma fría.

—Jake. ¿Me pueden decir que ha ocurrido aquí?

—Te lo contaría pero prefiero que sea mañana, hoy fue un día muy agotador—respondió la joven al estirar sus brazos para fingir que estaba cansada.

—Está bien, pero más te vale que esto me lo cuentes mañana, Sherry Birkin.

—Es una promesa, Chris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leon Kennedy había llegado a su departamento, estando completamente agotado, camino con pasos pesados dirigiéndose hacia su cama, su cuerpo se derrumbo sobre las sabanas ni siquiera se quito su vestimenta, quedo un poco nervioso al ver otra vez a Chris Redfield. Ahora, él tenía miedo de que no sea aceptado por su amigo. Pensó y pensó, pero esto mismo le llevo a los pocos momentos que vivió con la pelirroja, de alguna forma esto dejo que se olvidara de Ada Wong y que se fijara en su nuevo objetivo, el corazón de Claire Redfield.

—Yo también te amo, Claire—murmuro mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Perdonen si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, es que no tuve tiempo de corregirlas D: …En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. El próximo será el final de este fic, ya tengo una idea para otro fic pero tendrán que esperar hasta que quede inspirada :D y con mas tiempito para escribirlo jejeje. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **__** que me dan ánimos para salir adelante jejeje n.n.**_

_**Me retiro por hoy, ¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_

_**PD: Mika Kennedy: solo seran cuatro capitulos :D pero un poco largos, el ultimo tratare de alargarlo un poco mas :) me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic n.n**_


	4. Aceptación y misión completa

_**._. perdón por la tardanza, estuve ocupada con algunas cosas personales :s … :3 muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n se que es triste que haya llegado el final de este fic :s … Pero que este capítulo les guste n.n, y espero que le resulte gracioso jajaja.**_

* * *

_Aceptación y misión completa. _

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, Chris quería saber ¿Qué había pasando en su ausencia? Las respuestas serian contestadas por dos personas que estaban en el entorno de los problemas, Sherry y Jake, como Claire no se había levantado todavía, ellos tres se quedaron hablando sobre lo que ocurrió en el día anterior. — Chris, solo quería juntar a Leon y a Claire. Sé que la cuidas mucho y todo. —hablaba la joven inclinando un poco la cabeza —Pero a mí me gustaría que la familia este completa.

— ¿Familia? —Repitió confundido —Pero si somos una familia, esta Jill.

—Se que esta ella, entiendo pero faltaba alguien más. —insinuó Sherry al levantarse del sillón.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Sherry?

—Porque no quiero ver a tu hermana sola.

—Ella no está sola, me tiene a mí y a ustedes—contradecía al enfrentarla frente a frente.

Muller estaba sentado en una silla que la había dado vuelta, jugaba con la manzana roja lanzándola hacia arriba en el aire y la atrapaba con una sola mano, gruñía al escuchar a los otros dos hablando sobre el tema, una estaba de favor mientras que el otro en contra, — ¡Ya dejen de parlotear!, ustedes no pueden controlar la vida de Claire—exclamo estando hartado de todo esto, empujo a un lado a su pareja para enfrentarse a Chris Redfield —Lo que hicimos solo fue para comprobar algo.

—Y ¿Qué querían comprobar ustedes dos? —interrogo frunciendo el ceño.

—Si aun sentía algo…—respondió la joven al separar a ambos hombres.

— ¿Por eso estuvo Leon? —volvió a preguntar ya entendiendo algunas cosas.

—Si, además parece ambos se necesitaban—aclaraba la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Creo que Claire aun extrañaba a su antiguo compañero.

—…—Chris permaneció callado, no sabía que decir respecto a todo esto, entendió que fue un plan para juntar a estos dos, pero no le gustaba la idea de juntarlos como si fueran juguetes de una casa para muñecas, se puso mal al recordar el estado deprimente de su hermana, de cuando murió el joven, Steve Burnside. Al parecer, ella había sentido algo por el pero tenía planeado decírselo después de salir de todo esa catástrofe.

—Chris entiendo que no te gusta ver sufrir a Claire, a mi tampoco no me gusta eso pero…—decía Sherry al enfrentarlo nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos, —Pero yo se que Leon también siente algo por ella y no lo quiere decirlo, además se divirtió mucho cuando tu no estabas.

—Yo también me divertí mucho estando con él, Chris—hablo la pelirroja al salir del pasillo, camino entrando al living; miro que estaban aquellos tres hablando sobre el tema, se encogió de hombros, —Si quieren sigan hablando, no estoy enojada…Solo que…

— ¿Lo extrañas no? Claire—pregunto Muller al apoyarle su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, ella solo desvió la mirada para esconder su rubor, le dolía admitirlo pero aun sentía que su hermano no aceptaría que este con Kennedy…

—S-Si—asintió cortante. —Si quieren que lo olvide, no será fácil.

—Claire, se que estas mal, pero ambos sabemos que el está interesada en otra persona. —insinuó el muchacho tratando de calmar las cosas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamo la rubia molesta.

—Y si, no fuera cierto ¿Por qué Leon no vino a buscar a mi hermana? Sherry—le interrogo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarla. — ¿Por qué no regreso a buscarla a ella y a ti?

El silencio se volvió incomodo, a Jake le gustaría ayudarlas pero mucho no sabe sobre el pasado de aquellas personas que ahora mismo se ponían a discutir todo esto, miro como su novia quedo shokeada por lo que le dijo su _tío, _pero le cuesta admitir que era verdad, aunque había razones para que Leon no haya podido venir a buscarlas a ambas. Respiro profundo y exhalo angustiada,— Leon ha estado ocupado, recuerda que después del accidente de Raccon City, se fue a otro lado y fue ascendido como agente del Gobierno. —le decía al darle la espalda.

—Sherry tiene razón—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. —Chris, entiende que Leon tuvo que atravesar muchos obstáculos para darse cuenta de lo que tiene…—hablaba ella para que su hermano recapacite y que le aceptara que ambos estén juntos.

—Entiendo Claire, pero debería hablar con Leon primero…Si es verdad lo que siente el por ti, dalo por hecho que estarás con el—decía el muchacho con una sonrisa torcida. —_Si es mentira lo de Leon, el recibirá varios golpes de mi parte._ —pensó con maldad.

—Vamos Jake, necesito tu ayuda. —insinuó el pelinegro al dirigirse hacia la puerta para retirarse.

—Y yo ¿Por qué? —interrogo sin ganas de levantarse de la silla.

—Te necesito para una misión secreta.

—Hmm no gracias, ya me trae una mala espina. —musito al apoyar sus pies arriba de la mesa.

—Primero, como es mi casa dejo que estés cuidando a mi hermana y a mi sobrina, segundo ¡no permitiré que un hombre apoye sus pies arriba de mi mesa! —hablo para luego levantarle la voz dándole una orden.

—B-Bueno ya relájate viejo, tampoco es para que te enojes de esa manera. Jajaja —dijo este para calmarlo. — ¿A dónde vamos? Capitán.

—Vamos a interrogar a Leon—le susurro en el oído.

—Entiendo, el clásico policía bueno y el policía malo ¿no?

—Claro.

— ¿De qué estarán hablando estos dos? —preguntaba la rubia al fruncir el ceño.

—Sea lo que sea, no va a terminar para nada bien. —contesto la pelirroja al llevarse sus manos hacia la frente.

Ambas mujeres vieron como los otros dos salieron del departamento, algo le decía que las cosas van a terminal mal, Claire conociéndolo bien a su hermano mayor ya sabía, a dónde se iba a ir. —Espero que Leon no salga lastimado. —murmuro por lo bajo la joven Redfield.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon estaba tranquilo en su habitación, con su mirada fija en el techo, todavía seguía en su estado pensativo, — _¿Qué fue ese pulso extraño? Seguramente eso debe ser "amor"_ —pensaba al pestañar. —_Que ridículo, si todos mis sentimientos fueron destruidos por otra, pero…Esto es diferente._ —escucho el timbre, estiro sus brazos y bostezo, de tanto estar acostado le dio un poco de sueño, nuevamente sonó el timbre y esto le irritaba, — ¡Ya va! —grito de mala gana. Sonrió de lado cuando abrió la puerta, para este fue una gran sorpresa pero al tratar de pronunciar sus nombres recibió un golpe con una manzana justo en la frente, cayo inconsciente en el suelo; de apoco el cuerpo del rubio fue arrastrado con lentitud siendo agarrado de la parte de sus piernas, la puerta se cerró bruscamente.

—"_¿Lo mate?"_

—"_No, no lo mataste, pero muy buena idea al noquearlo de esa manera"_

—"_Ja! Me merezco un premio."_

—"_Ya a su tiempo, ¡espera está despertando!"_

El agente abrió sus ojos, todo estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver las esquinas del lugar, solo una lámpara iluminaba en donde él estaba, atado en una silla de madera. — ¿Hay alguien ahí? Esto no es divertido—hablo al observar todo su alrededor.

—Hola Leon. —saludo Chris con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Chris! ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —pregunto confundido.

—Pues claro, con un poco de ayuda de Jake—contesto al presentar al muchacho que estaba jugando con su fruta.

—Llego el momento del interrogatorio—insinuó Jake en tono burlón.

— ¿Interrogatorio? —repitió Leon nervioso.

—Así es, Leon, sabes mi hermana está enamorada de ti y yo no te puedo aceptar sin antes preguntarte algunas cosas. —decía el pelinegro al sentarse en una silla, quedando frente a frente. —Dame la linterna Jake. —ordeno al joven, quien después le pasaba el objeto.

— ¿Estas nervioso Leon? —pregunto Muller al fruncir el ceño.

—N-No.

—Entonces empieza Chris.

Asintió la cabeza y empezó con las interrogaciones hacia el agente Kennedy—Leon, ¿Amas a Ada Wong?

— ¿Esto enserio?

— ¡Responde!

—Ya no.

—Motivos—le pidió el pelinegro para entender su respuesta.

—Fue gracias a tu hermana. —aclaraba inclinando la cabeza. —Este juego es estúpido.

—No, para mi es divertido verte en esta situación, Leon—hablaba Jake mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

—Ya vas a ver Jake, de esta no te salvas—le amenazaba el agente mirándolo fríamente.

—Sigamos, ¿Extrañabas a Claire? Se sincero Leon. —interrogo Chris.

— ¿Cuántas preguntas serán?

—Pocas, con las respuestas sinceras me conformo. —contesto al mirarlo seriamente.

—La extrañaba un poco porque en ese momento pensaba en otra persona, pero al ser engañado por Jake y Sherry, verla otra vez me alegro el día. —respondió sincero.

—Bueno, la última pregunta es ¿Te enamoraste de mi hermana? —interrogo mirándolo fríamente para intimidarlo. Muller comenzó a guardar lentamente las armas de Chris, porque si aquel sujeto respondía un _no _da por hecho que estaría en serios problemas y que tendría que salir corriendo de este lugar.

Suspira, desvía un poco la mirada. —En realidad, si me enamore de ella. —Respondió con una sonrisa, —En tu ausencia, la pase genial con Claire, hablamos y salimos en una cita…a pesar que fue un plan para juntarnos, me pareció bien pasar tiempo con ella.

—Uff que alivio—murmuro Muller al llevarse su mano en la frente.

—Bueno Leon, ya está todo puedes estar con ella—decía al desatarlo de la silla. — Pero eso sí, te estaré vigilando—le hacía señas con sus ojos y sus dedos.

—Tranquilo Chris, no lastimaría a tu hermana—decía Leon nervioso y levantaba su mano con su sonrisa torcida.

—Más te vale.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su hermana, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le preguntaba al agente por si su hermano le había hecho algo malo, a lo que su respuesta fue un simple "no". El rubio le agarro a la fuerza a Muller para preguntarle algunas cositas que quedaron pendientes hace mucho tiempo atrás. —¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto el muchacho sin entender nada.

— ¿Amas a Sherry? —interrogo Leon con mirada intimídate.

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Leon, Jake no debe a responder esas cosas! —exclamo la rubia sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué? Solo es una pregunta mía. —decía el agente al apretarle fuerte el brazo derecho.

—Bueno, y-ya lo diré… maldita sea. —dijo al zafarse de este.

—Seré directo Leon, amo a Sherry y te demostré en muchas ocasiones que siempre la voy a proteger —contesto para luego hacer una pausa. —Y que la amo ¿Por qué haces que caiga en ridículo?

—Solo te pregunte porque quería saber nada más. —respondió al distanciarse. —Faltaba mi aprobación para que estés con Sherry.

—Creí que me aceptaste en China.

—Te acepte para que trabajes con nosotros, no para que estés de novio con ella—decía el agente en tono burlón.

— ¿Entonces todo en orden? —pregunto la rubia al fruncir el ceño.

—Si todo en orden, Sherry, solo quería hacerle una pequeña broma a tu novio.

—Y ¿Claire? ¿Todavía me amas? —interrogo el agente al tomarle de la mano.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamo la pelirroja al rodear el cuello para luego depositar un tierno beso a lo que fue correspondido por él.

—Creo que esto lo tenemos que celebrar ¿no? —insinuó el pelinegro al apoyar sus brazos en los hombros de ambos muchachos.

—_La familia al fin esta completa_—pensaron ambas mujeres al ver tal escena.

—Misión cumplida, Sherry—le susurro Jake al abrazarla.

—Si, Jake…Misión cumplida— repitió la joven con voz alegre.

Durante la noche del día siguiente, todos se fueron a comer en el restaurante pero esta vez fueron Chris y Jill, como sucedió antes; Jake y Sherry veían a ambas parejas bailar con la música lenta, aun no podía creer los resultados de su plan para juntar a Claire y a Leon, al fin y al cabo las cosas funcionaron a la perfeccion, excepto que haya vuelto Chris Redfield, eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Ambos comprendieron que, a pesar que Leon Kennedy pensaba en otra persona que luego olvido, termino aceptando y recuperando su antigua amistad tras una simple mentirita piadosa y gracias a su plan, comenzó a amarla de apoco, aunque hayan sido pocos días compartiendo una charla y una cita con ella y entendió que Claire era su _medicina _de su nostalgia, de su soledad. Sherry estaba feliz de ver a toda la familia completa, en especial haber logrado una misión que fue su único objetivo, juntar a papá y a mamá.

Ellos dos se levantaron de su asiento y se juntaron en donde estaban las parejas bailando, nuevamente volvieron a bailar relajados de todo, sin ningún problema y alegres porque cumplieron con su objetivo. —Misión cumplida—dijeron ambos al chocar sus manos y sonreír con satisfacción.

_Fin~_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D ._. se que fue algo cursi…va creo, lo digo por el final :s**_

_**Agradezco a :UnaLocaCleonista, Adriana Morales, Mika Kennedy, The Lady Of Musik y a MariangelaGuzman. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 n.n y gracias por esperar que actualizara los capítulos jajaj :D **_

_**En fin, ya tengo algunas ideas para un futuro fic de Resident Evil :3 …Les daría algunos detalles pero prefiero dejarlo para cuando lo suba xD :D jajaj **_

_**Saludos y cuídense. **_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
